Love in Unexpected Places
by BookwormBpants
Summary: Harry and Charlie find each other and fall in love. Fluffy fic, don't read if slash offends you.


**A/N: Hello everyone! I know it has been forever and a day, but I finally have some new stuff to share with you all. This story is a stand alone, it doesn't fit in with all the other stories in my Harry Potter Universe. I have been reading a lot of Harry/Charlie lately and felt like trying my hand at this. If slash offends you don't read this fic, if you need to talk I'm here. Enjoy.**

Harry Potter had been taken by surprise many times in his short life. He had thought that being told he was a wizard was the biggest shock of them all. After seven years in the magical world he thought he was well beyond surprises. The war had ended back in May, and now here he stood in the beginning of August staring at his now ex-girlfriend in shock.

Ginny smirked at him, "Are you okay Harry?"

Harry nodded, "What exactly are you saying Ginny? I think I would know if I was gay."

Ginny smiled, "Harry have you ever really given it any thought? I catch you staring at other men all the time, and women really unnerve you, and I don't really turn you on. I know you love me, and I love you, but you can't love me the way I need you to."

"I don't know what to say Gin."

Ginny put a comforting arm around Harry, "Just say we'll stay friends, I'm rather fond of you Potter. Maybe we can troll for men together."

Harry shook his head violently, "No way, not happening, never. But thanks Ginny I suppose I have some things to think about."

Harry left a smirking Ginny and apparated back to his flat. He had never really given his sexuality any thought. It was still a rather controversial thing in the muggle world. Harry felt confused and collapsed on the couch in a heap. He didn't even know what to do, was he supposed to go try to pick up some random man to see if he really was gay. With reporters from the daily prophet still harassing him, could he even manage that without it being front page news. Harry didn't want this being a public thing; he needed space to figure this out on his own.

Harry laid on that couch for quite a while his feelings a jumbled mess; finally he decided that he would quite like a drink. He used a few appearance altering charms and snuck out the back of his flat. He apparated to the next muggle town over and decided a drink and a nice dinner at the pub were called for tonight.

Harry walked through the door and took a seat at the end of the bar; he smiled at the bar tender and ordered his dinner and a pint. It was only after he finished his dinner and half of his pint that he took the time to examine the pub's patrons. Harry took it as a good sign that some of his paranoia from the war was fading, although he wasn't sure he would ever be completely at ease again. It was this feeling that was driving him to become an auror. They had offered him a free pass a chance to be an auror no training needed, but Harry didn't want that. He wouldn't have people trying to give him handouts just for being who he was. He would be doing an accelerated training program two years during which he would essentially be getting his N.E.W.T.S. doing a condensed version of the auror training program and working part time as an auror. It was the same offer being extended to any of the seventh year students who fought at the battle of Hogwarts. It was going to be tough, but Harry was looking forward to the challenge.

Someone cleared their throat and Harry turned to see a pair of big brown eyes staring at him. It took him a moment to see the man attached to the big brown eyes.

"You were a million miles away mate, are you here alone?"

Harry smiled at the stranger, "I am sorry, did you need something?"

The stranger scooted closer, "Well your name and number would be great, but if you're not into that some conversation would suit me just fine."

Harry smiled, "Well my name is Harry, I don't have a telephone, but I'd be happy to indulge you in a little conversation."

The stranger smiled, "I'm Nate, are you into blokes then Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "I haven't quite figured that out yet."

Nate smiled, "Ahh I see a baby still wet behind the ears. What is it you do Harry?"

Harry smiled thinking quickly, "I'm about to enter into the police training academy. What do you do?"

Nate scooted still closer to Harry, "Well I spend my days in a boring office, I hope I'm not being to forward, but would you like to get out of here?"

Harry didn't quite know what to make of Nate or his offer. Nate seemed to notice Harry's hesitation.

"Look Harry I have a job that I hate, and a life that is exceedingly dull. At nights I like to go out and pick up attractive men. You are an attractive man, we don't have to do anything you don't want to, but I'd be willing to let you experiment with me if you're interested."

Harry thought for a moment, here was an attractive man, who wanted Harry for some inexplicable reason. He didn't know who Harry was he wanted him for him, and he was attractive. The sight of him had something coiling in the pit of Harry's stomach, so Harry nodded. He paid his tab and followed the handsome man out of the pub.

* * *

Four months after his encounter with Nate in the pub Harry had to admit to himself that he was gay. Since that night with Nate he had gone farther with other men. He to this point had only been with muggle men. He liked that they didn't know anything about him. They wanted him for him and so far at least the daily prophet remained ignorant of Harry's dating life. The downside to dating the muggles was that Harry had to hide so much from them. Eventually they started asking too many questions. Harry didn't have answers to those questions, at least not answers he could share without breaking the statute of secrecy. So the relationships ended and it didn't take too long for Harry to find himself a replacement.

Now he had a much larger challenge to face. He needed to tell his friends. Harry was cooking dinner for them and hopefully his friends would take the news well. Ginny was planning on stopping by to help him. Things had been awkward between them at first, but with time they had come to see that all of the things that had made them compatible as a couple made for a strong friendship. Harry jumped when he heard a knock on the door and visibly relaxed when he saw Ginny come through the door.

"Why bother knocking when you are just going to come in anyway Weasley?"

"I don't know what could be going on in here Potter; if I knock it gives you a chance to get your pants pulled up."

"HaHa, very funny, how are you doing?"

Ginny sighed, "As hard as being back at Hogwarts was being home is even harder in some ways. At least I have Hermione and Neville, and Luna at school to keep me company. Here it seems like everywhere I look I'm reminded that one of my brothers is never coming home. But, I'm striving for some kind of normalcy. What about you?"

Harry smiled, "Auror training is killer, but I like to feel like I'm doing something. It's hard sometimes everything hits me like a ton of bricks and I just don't know what to do with myself. But I suppose I'm trying to figure out how to be happy."

Ginny laughed, "Have you found anyone to help make you happy?"

Harry sighed, "No one serious I've mostly been dating muggles. What about you, you hinted at a male friend who is he?"

Ginny tried to hide her smile, "We'll come back to the fact that you're sleeping around in a moment. Yes, I have a male friend, he's someone I've known for a while, but would have never given the time of day before this year. It's Draco Malfoy."

Harry turned to Ginny shock clearly written on his face, "Malfoy, I know he's been better since the war ended, but Malfoy?"

Ginny nodded, "His father was abusive, he was pushed to do a lot he didn't want to and now that Mr. Malfoy is in Prison Draco has been a different person. I'm happy with him, we're taking things slowly and we aren't telling anyone yet, but he makes me happy."

Harry smiled, "That's the important thing then, but if he hurts you I will make him wish he'd never been born."

Ginny laughed, "Okay don't get all over protective on me. And don't think I forgot about your sleeping around Harry. What gives you never struck me as the casual fling type?"

Harry shook his head, "it's just easier, people in the wizarding world don't want me, they want Harry Potter the boy who lived. Muggles want me for me, but I have to hide so much from them it causes issues so nothing really lasts very long."

Ginny hopped up on the counter, "Well okay, but you know you're going to have to let someone in eventually. There is more to this story I know there is, but I am not going to make you tell me. I am however going to tell you everything smells amazing and that Ron and Hermione are going to be fine with this."

"I hope you're right Ginny. I know Ron knows something is up, but he's been so busy helping George he hasn't had much time to question me. And it's been easy to keep things from Hermione since she's been at school."

"Don't worry so much. I've got to go help mum; everything is going to be alright."

Ginny kissed him on the cheek and Harry was left alone again hoping that Ginny was right.

It wasn't long before Ron and Hermione were at his door and they all sat down to dinner together. They made pleasant small talk quickly falling into the old habits of those who have shared countless meals together. After they had caught each other up on their lives Harry caught Hermione looking at him.

"What Hermione?"

She shot Harry a curious look, "What are you hiding Harry?"

Harry smiled, "How do you always know? I've actually got something I wanted to share with you. I'm gay."

Hermione smiled, "I know, I've suspected it for years."

Harry sputtered, "Years, and you never thought to say anything?"

Hermione shrugged, "I knew you'd figure it out eventually, and you had quite enough on your plate already."

Harry turned to Ron next, "What about you mate?"

Ron shrugged, "Well I guess I'll have to change the stripper plans for your stag night now."

"That's all you have to say?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, did you really think I would turn away from you because of this? You're my best mate; you being a poof doesn't change that."

Harry laughed, "Thanks Ron."

Hermione cut in, "Are you seeing anyone?"

Harry shook his head, "No I've had some casual things with a few muggle men, but I'm not seeing anyone right now."

Normal dinner conversation resumed and Harry let himself relax his friends weren't going to hate him for this.

* * *

There was nothing quite like Christmas at the Burrow even in years such as this one. It was a subdued affair everyone felt hyper aware of Fred's absence. But despite all that the mood was merry at the Burrow. All of Weasley children had come home. Percy had brought home a woman named Audrey who he had been seeing for quite a while now. Charlie was home from Romania, and Bill and Fleur were expecting their first child, due in May.

Harry spent as much time as he could with the Weasleys. He spent his days with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, and it wasn't until the day after Christmas that Mrs. Weasley managed to corner him.

"Harry dear, can I speak with you?"

Harry nodded and followed her into the laundry room, "What's going on Mrs. Weasley?"

She smiled, "I was just wondering if you had anything you would like to share Harry. Any new personal developments?"

Harry gave her a questioning look, "Who told you?"

"No one told me Harry, Charlie is gay as well, I know my sons well enough to know where their hearts lie."

Harry wasn't quite sure what to say, but he allowed himself to sink into the motherly arms of Mrs. Weasley.

"You're part of this family Harry, and we love you no matter what."

Harry left the laundry room feeling as though he's been ambushed, but one thing stood out Charlie Weasley was gay.

Harry had a bit of a crush on the second eldest Weasley. He was tall and broad and looked deliciously disheveled with his long hair. He had a brash cocky devil may care attitude that Harry was very willing to admit did things to him. But Harry reminded himself he was Ron's brother, which made him completely off limits. A little voice in his head reminded him that Ginny had been Ron's sister. Harry very quickly silenced that voice, Charlie was eight years older than he was, at 26 what would Charlie want with an eighteen year old, besides Charlie lived in Romania.

Harry put all thoughts of Charlie out of his mind and focused on enjoying the holiday season with his family. It wasn't until New Years that Harry thought of Charlie again.

* * *

New Year's Eve had turned into a disaster. The Weasley Children minus Bill and Fleur, plus several friends were going out to a muggle club to drink and dance and ring in the New Year. Harry was sitting at the bar watching his friends with a rather amused expression on his face. Ginny had brought Draco; surprisingly he was getting on quite well with the others. George had been steadily drinking himself into a stupor for the last hour; Angelina seemed to be keeping an eye on him at the other end of the bar. Percy should never drink again, it encouraged him to dance, and Harry was trying very hard not to watch Percy dance. It was possibly the worst thing he had ever seen. Ron and Hermione were all over each other, any discomfort with PDA seemed to have vanished in their inebriated state. Luna was in the middle of the dance floor by herself swaying to a tune that no one else could hear. Harry saw Neville join her and couldn't help but smile at the cute image the two made. Harry looked around, but couldn't see the last Weasley. The one he both hoped to see and wanted to avoid at the same time. He heard a throat clear and found himself face to face with Charlie Weasley.

"Keeping an eye out Potter, or are you just awful at Pulling?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I do just fine thanks, but I'm not looking to pull anyone tonight. What's your excuse? Is the I'm a hot, wild, dragon tamer bit not doing it for you tonight?"

Charlie laughed, "How do you know I'm not pulling my bit right now?"

"I'm not going to bed with you Charlie, there are plenty of reasons why it would be a terrible idea. Besides I only date muggles."

Harry got up off his stool and headed towards the door. He felt Charlie follow him out. They had just made it outside when Harry felt himself be pushed against the bricks.

"What's wrong Potter afraid to let someone in?"

"The only thing stopping me from hexing you right now Weasley is that we're on a muggle street. I'm not afraid of anything; I'm just not interested in what you're peddling."

"Are you sure Potter, I've wanted you for a lot longer then I should have. No one has to know, I want you will you come to bed with me?"

Harry looked into Charlie's big blue eyes and felt himself weakening. He thought he could handle one time with this man that he had a crush on. Harry nodded, "Okay, but we're going to my place."

Harry pulled Charlie into his arms and apparated them to his flat. Once their feet were flat on the ground again Harry stepped back and looked at Charlie. Charlie was looking at him with undisguised lust in his eyes; he took a step towards Harry and brushed his hand against his cheek.

"We don't have to do this Harry. I can see you hesitating we don't have to do anything you are uncomfortable with. I won't do anything without your consent."

Harry smiled, and pushed his doubts away, he wanted Charlie. Why should he deny himself?

Harry moved towards Charlie and turned the older man so he was pinned against the wall, "You aren't forcing anything Charlie I want you as much as you want me."

Harry pressed his erection into Charlies and both men moaned in pleasure. From there it was all hot kisses, and frantic uncovering of skin. Somehow they made it to the bed leaving a trail of discarded clothing behind them. It was like nothing Harry had ever felt before a passionate mating. They lay together after sweating limbs tangled completely sated, and for the first time ever Harry felt himself falling asleep with someone.

* * *

Charlie stretched and felt empty bed beside him. He sat up and looked at the clock, it was just after two, but he didn't know where his young lover had gone. He got out of bed pulled his boxers on and shuffled out into the rest of the flat. Charlie found Harry nursing a cup of tea at the kitchen table.

He sunk into the seat across from Harry and poured himself a cup.

"Couldn't sleep Harry?"

Harry tried to smile at Charlie, "No it's nothing. I'm just feeling a tad restless tonight."

Charlie scooted closer to Harry, "You're a terrible liar Harry what's really wrong?"

Harry shook his head, "It's really nothing, I just had a dream about the war. It happens."

Charlie put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "You can talk to me about it if you want Harry I'll listen if it'll help."

Harry shrugged off Charlie's hand, "I don't need your pity Charlie. Why don't you go try to get some sleep?"

"Not happening unless you come with me Harry, and I'm not giving you my pity. I may not have played as active a role in the war as you did, but I can understand about the nightmares. I don't pity you, but I am here if you need someone to talk to."

"It's always the same dream it has been since the war. I see Ron and Hermione dead because they followed me into a dangerous situation. I see Ginny lying half dead in the chamber because I couldn't figure it out fast enough. I see Cedric's body, his ghost asking me to bring his body back, reminding me it's my fault he was there in the first place. I see your dad get attacked by Nagini again and again; Sirius falling through the veil in the department of mysteries; Dumbledore falling from the tower under the dark mark; I see all of the people who died because I messed up or because I didn't work fast enough. And if that wasn't enough, my subconscious isn't content with the blood that's already on my hands it imagines the people I love all dead or dying because of situations I put them in."

Harry shoulders were shaking with the force of his sobs now, but he continued, "I hurt so many people Charlie, the guilt tears me up and I can't help but think that none of this would have happened if I just hadn't been born. Maybe my parents would have had a chance to have a real family, maybe all the people I love would have been safer if I had never come into their lives."

Charlie pulled the smaller man into his lap and tried the quiet his tears, "Don't talk like that Harry, you didn't cause all that Voldemort did. You stopped it all, and everyone who fought in the war everyone who died they knew what they were getting themselves into and they walked into it willingly. You can't blame yourself. Besides, what would have happened to all the people you saved if you had never been born?"

"I don't know Charlie, but I have kept you up far too long. Do you want to go back to bed?"

Charlie smiled, "Only if you'll come with me."

Harry smiled and followed the older man back to his bed. Harry lay there in the arms of his lover and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep surrounded by the warmth and the woodsy smell of Charlie.

* * *

Charlie felt something tickling his cheek. He cracked open one eye and saw that it was a head of messy black hair. The evening came rushing back to him and Charlie took a moment to admire the younger man. Harry may have been a little boy when they had first met, but he had grown into quite the amazing man. Harry stirred in his arms and looked around sleepily, "Charlie? Morning."

"Morning Harry, how'd you sleep?"

Harry snuggled further into Charlie's chest, "wonderfully, how about you?"

Charlie rested his chin atop Harry's head, "best night I've had in a while."

"Do you want some breakfast?"

Charlie grinned, "Are you offering to cook it for me?"

Harry chuckled, "Yes, it's not often my company stays for breakfast, but when they do I like to cook."

"It's been a while since I've had company all night as well, but breakfast with you sounds wonderful. What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Harry sat on the edge of the bed grinning at Charlie over his shoulder, "Well if you don't have to be anywhere I was hoping to spend the day with you in bed."

"I may have to take you up on that offer Harry."

Charlie followed Harry into the kitchen and watched as the younger man moved expertly around the kitchen. He was sad to be leaving tomorrow, he wasn't sure he wanted this thing with Harry to be a one off. But now was not the time for worries about the future, there was still breakfast hopefully followed by a day of lovemaking and then they would see what happened.

* * *

Harry was ready to strangle Ginny. She had found the letters he and Charlie had been writing since New Year's and knew of his plans to visit Charlie in Romania this weekend. He supposed this was pay back for slipping the beans about her and Draco. But his had been an accident; she was trying to tell everyone about them. He supposed his relationship with Ginny was a bit odd. They were exs yes, but they were also good friends, good friends who muddled entirely too much in each other's love lives.

"So Harry are you seeing anybody special right now?"

Harry shot Ginny a glare before looking around the table at the other Weasleys who had been following their back and forth.

"Yes, I am seeing someone. We met on New Year's. He does not live in the country, but we've been writing and visiting each other. I'll actually be away visiting him all weekend."

Molly Weasley beamed at him, "I'm so glad you found someone Harry I was worried about you. There is nothing wrong with dating, but you were doing your best to keep all those muggles you were seeing at arm's length."

Harry smiled, "Well this one managed to wriggle his way into my heart."

* * *

Harry felt his back hit the wall of Charlie's cabin almost as soon as he walked through the door. They had been seeing each other for a year and Harry was in Romania to spend the New Years with Charlie. This was his second visit, Charlie had come back to England twice, and they had been writing letters when they couldn't be together. Now on their one year anniversary Harry was feeling a bit nervous, he wanted to tell Charlie he loved him, but was unsure how. Was it even the right time to say it they hadn't really been able to spend that much time together. They'd been in each other's company four times since that fateful New Years, was Harry crazy to have fallen so hard for Charlie so quickly?

He was brought back to reality by Charlie's hand cupping his erection through his jeans. Harry moaned into the other man's mouth and began tugging at the buttons on his shirt. He would worry later; right now he had more pleasurable things to focus on.

It was later, much later, when he and Charlie were laying sleepy and sated in bed together that Harry gathered his courage and propped himself up on his elbow, "Charlie can we talk about something?"

Charlie looked worried, "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry rushed to reassure the older man, "It's nothing bad Charlie, at least I don't think it's a bad thing I don't know if you'll think it's a bad thing."

"Harry calm down just spit it out what do you want to talk about."

Harry buried his head in the crook of Charlie's neck inhaling his scent unsure if this would be the last time he'd have a right to do so, "I think I've fallen in love with you Charlie."

Charlie pulled back from Harry and lifted his chin to stare into his eyes. Harry saw the smile in those blue eyes and began to relax.

"You only think Harry, I'm wounded I know I'm in love with you."

* * *

Charlie slid down the wall and groaned in frustration, he had come to England to surprise Harry. It had been three months and Charlie had needed to see the dark haired man. Nothing had gone quite as planned though what should have been a romantic weekend had been nothing but fighting so far. It had all started when he'd knocked on Harry's door that Friday afternoon. He had come to the door bare chested and limping. Charlie had overreacted to Harry's injuries and demanded the younger man do something less dangerous. Harry had pointed out how hypocritical he was being and things had spiraled down from there. Talk of jobs turned into talk of homes and neither one of them was feeling particularly willing to compromise. Charlie fingered the ring he had in his pocket; this wouldn't be the weekend for proposing. There were too many things to work out.

Charlie looked up when he heard the door to Harry's room open. The younger man slid down the wall to sit next to him, wincing as his movements pulled at his injuries, "Can we call a truce Charlie, we've been at this since yesterday."

Charlie nodded, "I'm sorry for overreacting, I know your job is dangerous, Just like I know my job is dangerous, but I forget sometimes that you can get hurt and it just hit me when you opened the door , that you'll be done auror training soon and things will only get more dangerous then and you could get killed. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Harry sighed, "I don't want to lose you either Charlie and sometimes when I think of you working with the dragons it takes my breath away I'm so scared you'll get killed, but I love you, and you love being a dragon handler I could never ask you to give that up for me. You need to understand that I love being an auror. It makes me feel like I can keep the people I love safe and after the war that's all I want."

Charlie wrapped and arm around the younger man, "I know I'm sorry, I guess this was a bad time to dump all my insecurities on you."

Harry chuckled, "Well they're the same insecurities I have. This isn't an easy relationship. And we're both going to have to make some tough choices, but I love you and I love having you in my life so I'm willing to compromise."

"So am I Harry, I see a future for us, and I'll do whatever I have to; we will work out."

Charlie lifted the smaller man off the floor and carried him into bed, "You are going to lay here and I'm going to make you some tea. Let me take care of you this weekend."

* * *

Charlie let himself in to Harry's apartment and looking around saw that the younger man was not home yet. Today was Harry's twentieth birthday and Charlie had some big news to share with Harry. The younger man had visited him in mid-June and Charlie smiled as the memories of that weekend came to mind.

He sobered when he realized there would be no more avoiding it they were going to have to tell his mother about them. He pushed those worries aside there were other things that must be done first. He set about cooking dinner and setting the scene he wanted to ask Harry a very big question tonight.

* * *

Harry was exhausted, he had begged off any sort of birthday celebration with the Weasley's tonight because he didn't think he could keep his eyes open long enough to do anything tonight. He opened the door to his flat and was taken aback by what he saw. There seemed to be a candle lit dinner laid out on the kitchen table. Harry smiled, Charlie must be here somewhere. He quietly made his way over to the bedroom and found Charlie there changing his shirt. Harry wrapped his arms around the older man's bare torso and inhaled the woodsy smell that was just so Charlie.

"Hello love, this is a pleasant surprise."

Charlie turned in Harry's arms, "Harry birthday love. I wanted to surprise you."

Harry spoke again his lips so close to Charlie's they were sharing air, "You certainly did."

Then their lips met and Harry forgot about being tired and his long day didn't seem so long. This was what he had needed. Their lips and tongues tangles in a slow sensuous dance and Harry backed Charlie towards the bed. What followed was a slow and passionate lovemaking that had Harry nearly in tears. They lay together afterwards as Harry tried to find a way to tell Charlie the things he needed to.

* * *

The Weasleys were all gathered in the living room of Harry's flat trying to understand the things they saw with their own eyes. It would seem that Harry's mystery man was here. The family had been quite curious about the identity of the man Harry was so smitten with. They moved into the flat unsure whether to continue with their birthday surprise or go back home when what they heard stopped them in their tracks.

"A penny for your thoughts Harry."

"I just wanted to talk to you about a couple things. How would you feel about moving in together, in Romania?"

"I can't ask you to leave England Harry."

"You're not asking I'm volunteering, I talked with the Romania equivalent of the auror department, and if I undergo an additional six months of training I can have a job there."

"Well that does sound wonderful, but if you move to Romania it'll just put us back in the same position we're in now, because I'm moving to England. There's a job working at the new magical zoo. I'll be the dragon handler there; I will have to do some work with other magical creatures. Basically anything that could eat me, but I think it's work I'll love. Besides your whole life is here, and my family is here it makes sense for me to move back."

"I was a little worried how you'd take the news, but that's wonderful I'm glad there was a job here you'll love. There is one other thing though."

"Don't look so worried Harry spit it out what's up."

"Well, you see, I got hit by a cutting jinx this week, nothing serious, but the healers had to check me out and while they were doing the full work up they found something. Not a bad something, at least I don't think it's a bad something, but maybe you will I don't know."

"Harry you're rambling, what did the healer find, are you going to be okay?"

"I'm going to be fine Charlie. Do you remember when I visited you in June."

"How could I forget that was quite a weekend."

"Well what they found is a result of that weekend. They found a baby, I'm six weeks pregnant."

"You're, but that means, are we, oh Harry, we're going to be parents."

"Yes we are. Are you okay with this? We hadn't really talked about this."

"Marry me Harry?"

"What? Charlie I don't want to force you into anything."

"You aren't Harry. I didn't know how I felt almost two years ago when we hooked up on New year's, but that turned into letters and visits, and somewhere along the way I fell in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You aren't forcing me into anything I was going to ask this weekend anyway. So will you marry me?"

"Yes"

It was then that Molly Weasley let out an excited cry, "Oh boys I'm so happy for you make yourselves decent and come out here so I can give you both hugs. Why didn't you tell us you were together before today?"

Harry and Charlie smiled at each other as they got dressed. This life would be crazy, and they were surrounded by nut jobs, but they loved each other and they loved their family so somehow they would make it work. It was true what they said you did find love in unexpected places.


End file.
